Nice Dress, McGee
by randomplotbunny
Summary: It's Halloween and Tim decides to play a trick on Tony at the annual NCIS Halloween party, and Tony falls for it hard. Not written as Slash but can be if you want it to be.


_AN: It may be a week early, but Happy Halloween everyone!_

**Disclaimer: I so do not own NCIS, but it would be so cool if I did.**

Tim adjusted his blonde wig and checked his makeup and mask one last time, finally deciding he looked good enough- and unrecognizable enough- he headed out the door for NCIS's annual Halloween party with a smirk on his lips.

Tony would never know what hit him

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS.

Two hours later saw Gibbs' whose sole concession to a costume was a temporary tattoo of stitches under one eye- courtesy of Abby- looking over the packed room that had been rented for this years' event looking for his team, he needed to let them know they had been tapped as the on call team for the weekend due to half of Balboa's team being too injured or sick to work in the field.

Bishop, in her pink Princess outfit, was easy enough to spot and took the news well, only stating that she would have to let her husband know but that it wouldn't be a problem to cancel their plans.

Tony, in his James Bond-esk tuxedo, was the next one he spotted, making his way over to his SFA he began to worry in a vague way; because try as he might he couldn't spot McGee, the next one on his list.

"Hey, Boss, I'd like to introduce you to my new friend here; but I can't because she won't tell me her name. Keeps saying I already know it but won't give me any clues to figure it out." The tall woman in the flowing Victorian dress and tight corset- easily the best costume at the party- turned and gave Gibbs a half-smile from behind her half mask.

"It is so good to see you again, Agent Gibbs." The mystery woman stated with a smirk in a low, husky and sexy as hell voice.

Gibbs looked her right in the eye and, without giving anything away, gave as good as he got.

"The pleasure is all mine, Milady. Tony, we're on call this weekend so don't overdo it."

"Ah, come on, Boss, we were on call last weekend too! Does Probie know yet? I could give him a call, find out what he's doing since he never showed up tonight." Giving the whining man one of his patented Looks, Gibbs then pointedly did not glance at the mystery woman Tony had been chatting up since she arrived.

"Don't worry about McGee, DiNozzo, I just finished telling him." Walking off so his Senior Agent wouldn't see his smirk, Gibbs made a mental note to talk Ducky into helping him get photos of this.

Tony wouldn't know what hit him.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

"So, you know Gibbs?" Tony fished, wanting desperately to know who this vision of loveliness was. He felt he had met her before, but he just couldn't place when.

"I've known Agent Gibbs for several years now, Tony, I've even met one of his ex-wives." The blonde temptress said while batting her long eyelashes at him, deliberately drawing him in but yet always keeping him at arm's length.

Tony was beginning to wish McGee had shown up, he could have really used his Probie's skill with facial recognition software right about now.

"Oh? Which one did you meet?"

"I met the one that I was introduced to, of course." Grinned the woman as she lifted her nearly empty glass to her lips with a smile.

"Here, let me refill that for you." Taking the glass, Tony hurried over to the refreshments table to get them each a refill; and so never noticed as his lovely companion was approached by someone new.

"My dear, you look positively stunning tonight." Ducky complimented with a twinkle in his eye, gaining a light glare in return for his efforts.

"My feet are killing me and I haven't been able to breath properly in hours. How do women do this all the time, Ducky?" Tim groused, pleased that his plan had gone splendidly so far but unhappy with the physical pain he was subjecting himself to.

"Well, most don't now days. The discomfort you are feeling is one of the many reasons, along with a laundry list of health issues, that the corset went out of fashion. Why, I could tell you about this one woman who-"

"Quick, Ducky, he's coming back. Will you please take a picture of us? I'm going to slip out the back soon and I want a picture of him drooling all over me before I do." Tim said hastily, cutting off Ducky before he could get going as he noticed Tony once more heading his way.

"Of course, my dear, I would be glad to." Ducky pitched his voice so that it would hit the returning ears of the SFA of team Gibbs.

"Pleased to do what? You're not trying to steal this lovely creature away from me, now are you Ducky?" That got a laugh from everyone and Ducky shook his head.

"Hardly, dear boy, I was just agreeing to take this lovely Lady's picture alongside your good self. That is, if that is alright with you?" Tony just beamed at this, loving the idea that this woman- who would surly be his newest conquest before the night was out- wanted to immortalize their meeting.

"Maybe you should take several, Ducky, so that we can pick out the best one later when they get printed up."

"That is such a good idea, Tony, I never would have thought to suggest that!" Ducky took a moment to duck his head and hide his grin as he played with the digital camera he had borrowed from dear Abigail, he now knew what Jethro had meant when he had said that dear Anthony would never see through the ruse Timothy was using; it seemed that the voice the dear lad had worked up to use with his disguise was one that could even make _his _old blood quicken.

"Smile!" Taking several shots- one of which caught Tony trying to steal a kiss and being surprised when he was rebuffed- Ducky made a promise to deliver the photos the next day and then took off to find his old friend waiting for him with an excited Abby on his arm.

"Did you get it?!" Abby enthused, having just been informed about the trick McGee was playing on Tony and the evidence that Ducky had gone to collect with her camera.

"Yes, my dear, and I must say: dearest Anthony is not going to know what hit him when he learns the truth." The three then spent a few minutes laughing over the caught scenes on the camera until a slightly putout DiNozzo interrupted them.

"Hey, have any of you guys seen that beauty I've been chatting up? I turned my back for just a moment and she was gone." As the three shook their heads no, Tony wandered off to look further afield for his lost beauty.

She wouldn't have gone far, now would she?

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

"You should have seen her, McNo-Show. She was everything the perfect woman should be: beautiful, witty, mysterious and with a great sense of humor." Tony enthusiastically gushed, as he had since they had gotten into the office that morning, to his partner.

"Careful, Tony, it almost sounds as if you've fallen in love. And what was her name again?" Dodging the paper 'bomb' that was launched at his head for his teasing remark, Tim was the first to spot the group coming off the elevator and had to duck his head to hide his grin at what was about to happen.

"Here you are, Anthony, the pictures of you and your lady friend just as I promised." Thanking the ME- and not even sparing a glance for Abby and Palmer, who had been told about Tim's prank that morning, who had accompanied the good doctor up- Tony began flipping through the short stack of photos, picking the best one he held it out to Tim.

"See that, McUnbeliever, she does exist!" Pulling the same picture up on the plasma, Abby had been good enough to send him the digital copies the night before, Tim made a show of looking it over carefully.

"You're right, Tony, she does exist." About to start interrogating his Probie on how he had gotten that picture, Tony was cut off when Gibbs called out to gear up as he rounded the corner into the bullpen.

Walking by the plasma Gibbs gave a smirk.

"I meant to say it last night, but nice dress, McGee."

"Thanks, Boss." As Tony absorbed what he had just heard he didn't notice the camera flash right in his eyes.

"I want a copy of that, Abs." Tim said as he shouldered his go-bag and started for the elevator.

Taking pity on his partner's unmoving form, Tim leaned into him as he passed with a sultry whisper.

"I did tell you that you'd already met me, didn't I?" And with that he followed his other teammates onto the elevator.

"Coming, DiNozzo?" Gibbs called bringing Tony out of his daze.

"Coming, Boss!" Slipping in just as the doors closed, Tony bit back a grin.

Timmy had gotten him good, he would admit, but now he had the perfect opportunity to get him back- next Halloween, perhaps?


End file.
